Honor
by Praetor of Rome
Summary: Trying to make everything better might be a stroke of decency, but for Reyna a promise was already broken. Written for PJO Ship Weeks.


**So lately I've been neglecting the fanfiction-writing in favor of the TV-watching, but I will get to all of the ship weeks stories. And there's a couple other fics I hope to publish before BoO. Anyways, here's your late Jeyna fic (which I'm not entirely happy with and think needs some sort of prequel focusing on Jason - and it's also kind of implied and borderline-friendship - but ah well).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO. **

* * *

><p><em>You are a veteran of the Second Titanomachy; stand up straight and get ready. <em>

Annabeth had let Reyna crash in her room – change, pack, breathe. It just left a gnawing pit of guilt in her stomach. The girl had survived Tartarus and _trusted _Reyna even though they had parted as enemies. What had she been through? Battling some monsters and weather? Losing her pegasus?

_Shut up. _

Reyna nearly punched a pillow, but she leaned against the edge of the dresser instead.

She was pretty sure she was running purely on adrenaline at this point, and it wasn't like it was the first time. But Reyna was getting to that point – that brick wall when she would just be utterly burned out and no use to anyone.

_Stop whining and act like a praetor. _

She carefully wound a loose strand of hair back into her braid. As she stood straight, rolling her shoulders back, a voice called from the hallway.

"Hey Annabeth, are you-"

Silence.

Reyna turned her head. She _had _to leave the door cracked.

"Jason." Reyna pursed her lips. "Annabeth's not here right now. I think she went to talk to Hazel."

"Oh." He slid his hands in his pockets. "I just – I think Percy's looking for her."

Reyna grabbed her pack from the floor and dropped it onto the bed. She rummaged around aimlessly, figuring Jason would leave in a couple of seconds.

"Hey, Reyna?"

She frowned. "Yes?"

When she glanced over, Jason looked uncertain standing in the doorway. Ever so slightly shifting from foot to foot, and looking up and down but never quite at her.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Reyna crossed her arms, leaning against the bed and giving him her best "this-better-not-be-a-waste-of-my-time" look.

Jason was acting oddly jumpy, and then suddenly he stood up straight and said, "Thank you."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she shifted her weight.

"For what?"

"For coming here."

"It was the right thing to do." Reyna shrugged. "And I trust Annabeth."

Jason swallowed. "It was still brave."

"It's my job." She threw him a pointed look - this time the "what-are-you-still-doing-here?" one – and returned to rummaging through her pack.

"And I'm sorry." His voice was quiet.

Reyna paused, holding a packet of nuts.

"For what?" she asked again.

Reyna could hear him sucking in a deep breath.

"For being a pretty bad friend."

She threw down the nuts. "Is this really the best conversation to be havin-"

"We used to be best friends, we used to talk to each other about everything and – I've been treating you like a stranger."

For some reason, that did it.

Reyna whirled around and now it was the "you-have-ten-seconds-to-run" look.

"And that isn't how you see me?" she snapped, her voice cold. Unfriendly.

For the first time in a while, Jason took a step back from her.

"No!"

"Are you sure?" She clenched her hands into fists. "I think you should think about that again or better yet – get out."

They had a brief staring match.

"What's happened to you?" Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Me? I haven't changed." Reyna dug her nails into her palms.

He took a step forward, and she nearly went for her dagger before remembering she had left it on the dresser. Behind Jason.

"I haven't changed either," he said, but his voice faltered. She turned her head away.

"We're heading out at sunset, and I haven't finished packing. I would appreciate if you would leave," Reyna responded sharply.

"I said I was sorry."

"And I said I'm busy."

"Reyna!"

"Jason."

"Fine." He held up his hands and backed away, and she exhaled, blowing out a long breath.

"What I don't understand," she muttered, "is why you asked to come in in the first place."

Jason must have heard her, because he stopped in the doorway. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, shaking his head.

Reyna waiting until she heard his footsteps retreating before sitting down on the bed and closing her eyes.

XXX

_"Jason Grace. He's been here for a million years, but he's still a rebellious little kid." Anna pointed with her Imperial gold dagger. _

_ "A million years?" _

_ "More or less."_

* * *

><p><em> "So. You're new. Second Cohort?"<em>

_ "Third. Nice try." Reyna sighed, rolling her eyes slightly and shooting him a glare. The "I-don't-have-time-for-this look." _

_ "Have you been cleared for training this afternoon?"_

_ "Are you always so welcoming?" _

_ "Do you have to answer the question with a question?"_

_ She resisted the urge to kick him under the table. _

_ "Yes I'm coming." Reyna snapped. "Why?"_

_ Jason shrugged. "No reason."_

* * *

><p><em> "It's your turn to get the hot chocolate." Reyna flashed a grin from across the desk.<em>

_ "It is absolutely not my turn." Jason leaned back in his chair. _

_ "Do you want me to get out the calendar, Jason?"_

_ He groaned. "Worth a shot?"_

_ She tossed him a five-dollar bill. "Extra whipped cream."_

_ "I know." _

* * *

><p><em> "I'm pretty sure Julia's trying to convince Antonio to build a massive candy store in New Rome," Jason said, stretching out on the grass. <em>

_ "What would we need a candy store for?"_

_ "Are you kidding? Chocolate is an essential part of legionnaire lifestyle. And lollipops. Occasionally jelly beans. Oh, we could have those huge chutes for different flavors of jelly beans – "_

_ She raised her eyebrows, giving him a wry smile. "Are you positive you're not four years old?"_

_ He shook his head in disbelief. "Have you never had jelly beans?"_

_ Reyna shifted up onto her elbows, staring up at the clouds. "Actually, no. I don't think so."_

_ Jason didn't say anything initially, but when she turned her head she saw that his eyes were sort of glazed over, and he was staring off at a point in the distance. _

_ Her eyes widened. "Oh no. Not the scheming face. Uh uh -"_

* * *

><p><em> "You're awful," Reyna laughed as Jason stumbled around the principia, attempting an awkward waltz. <em>

_ "Hey! I train for battle, not dance class."_

_ Rolling her eyes, Reyna slid out from behind the desk. "I simply cannot let this go on." She held out a hand. "We'll start basic."_

_ "Now?"_

_ "Yes, now."_

_ "But…" He glanced guiltily at the stack of paperwork. _

_ "We're procrastinating splendidly." Reyna placed his hand on her waist. "Now, shut up and do as I say." _

* * *

><p><em> "You can't stay here all night!"<em>

_ "I believe I can." Reyna didn't look up._

_ "You're acting like we're still in a time of war!"_

_ "You're acting like we don't have a million things to do to get the legion back in order."_

_ "For all we've fought and been through, don't you think we deserve some rest?" Jason shot back._

_ Reyna jumped to her feet. "We can't afford rest!"_

_ "You didn't really just say that. That might be one of the stupidest, most illogical-"_

_ "I am _not _in the mood, Jason." Reyna threw down her pencil. _

_ He darted forward, and her dagger was just drawn when she was smacked in the forehead with a…jelly bean?_

_ Reyna stared. "Did you just throw a jelly bean at me?"_

_ He planted his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, weakly imitating her voice. "I believe I did."_

_ She blew out a rush of air and glared at him. _

_ Jason raised an eyebrow. _

_ Reyna grabbed a handful of jelly beans and threw them back. _

_ "Oh, you're gonna get it," she snapped. _

_ A slow grin spread across his face, and Jason tried to run around her, nearly crashing into the desk when she blocked him. He then backpedaled towards the other jelly bean bowl and pelted her with them one by one. _

_ Reyna grabbed a pinch and wound up her arm before letting them fly at Jason. _

_ "Ouch!"_

_ "You better think twice before – ouch!"_

_ "Is that tutti frutti? I've been looking all over for one of – ack, I wasn't ready!"_

_ "You're not supposed to be!" she shouted, chasing him around the desk. _

_ Eventually, Reyna started laughing. Jason attempted a final weak throw before giving up and collapsing on the ground next to her. _

_ "Break time." He held out his hand once they'd recovered. _

_ She sighed, muttering under her breath. "Break time."_

_ Jason took her hand. _

_ "Yeah, promise me you will always throw jelly beans if I refuse to get up."_

_ "I might not stop at jelly beans. I've planning on escalating to Snickers bars." _

_ "Nothing can ever surpass the might of jelly beans," Reyna argued. _

_ Jason grinned. Reyna yawned. _

_ "I'm tired," she grumbled._

_ "I know." Jason tugged her hand, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's always have fun."_

_ "Fine with me," Reyna shrugged. But she couldn't wipe a smile off her face or ignore the tingling feeling in her fingers. _

XXX

Reyna yanked the zipper of her bag shut.

_You are a veteran of the Second Titanomachy; stand up straight and get ready. _


End file.
